


Quid Pro Quo (I Suppose)

by Semoka



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Insecurity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: Geralt can't figure out why Jaskier is still following him until an off hand comment gives him the answer.(Its the wrong answer.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 755





	Quid Pro Quo (I Suppose)

**Author's Note:**

> TW(contains spoilers): Sex is had for the wrong reasons but everyone involved enjoys it. 
> 
> cross-posted to tumblr

Geralt doesn't know why Jaskier is here. 

The bard sticks to his side like a thorn no matter what he does to deter him. 

He punches him, that first day. It doesn't work.

He insults him constantly. Begs for quiet or ignores what he says. It doesn't work.

He does everything in his power to show him why he shouldn't be here, travelling with him. Does everything to make him realize how much more of a monster he is than a man. 

Jaskier stays through it all, and it doesn't make any fucking sense. 

All the same, he can't bring himself to leave him behind, because he's selfish.

Clinging to the affection, the casual touches, the soft words. Holding tightly to the way Jaskier will insist on brushing his hair after a bath. The way he splits any sweets he buys with Geralt, despite the fact that Geralt never thanks him. The way he smiles so brightly at him for asking him his opinion on something. 

One fateful day, Geralt figures it out. The key behind Jaskier staying. Gets told by the bard himself.

"Life is quid pro quo, Geralt. Everything I give, I expect something in return." He says, returning from the innkeeper's room with a key dangling from his fingers. He's disheveled, lips red and neck bruising.

And everything clicks. 

Jaskier was _giving_ him something. Was giving the monster undeserved kindness and companionship. 

So he deserved something _in return_. 

_Alright_ . Geralt thinks to himself. _That's something I can do._

In the back of his mind, a voice pokes at him. _Once you give him what he wants, he'll leave._

 _No matter._ At least then he'll stop losing sleep on why he's still here. He'll have his answer, Jaskier will have his payment, and that will be the end of it. 

\--

Geralt waits three nights before making his move. 

They're in the same inn. Monster killed that morning. It's their last night in their room.

Geralt pushes Jaskier down onto the bed and rides him - slow and sensual - taking his time and making sure Jaskier gets his return. He doesn't hide the fact that he's enjoying himself as well, letting out small growls and groans. They both finish with each other's names on their lips, one after the other. 

Geralt lays next to Jaskier after and hopes that the voice in his head was wrong. That Jaskier wasn't just waiting for some kind of payment for his kindness. That maybe, just maybe, Jaskier saw the man behind the monster and genuinely cared for him.

"I've been requested to play at a noble's court in Toussaint in a weeks time." Jaskier breathes, and the little flicker of hope dies. 

"I've a new contract in Velen." Geralt lies quickly, giving the bard an easy way out. _Better this way. You can pretend._

"So does that mean you won't be coming with me, then?" Jaskier asks, against all odds.

Geralt pauses. The anger starts to build in him. He gave Jaskier what he wanted. He returned the favor. He was giving him an easy out. Why was he still fucking pretending? Did he want more? 

"Why would you want me to come with you?" He finally bites out, sitting up.

"Excuse me, then." Jaskier snipes. "Figured my cock in your ass ten minutes ago made us at the very least friends." 

"I thought that's what you wanted. Quid pro quo." Geralt snaps back before realizing what he's said. What he's given away. 

"Geralt," Jaskier starts, suddenly very serious. "Did you just sleep with me because you thought I wanted...payment for being your friend?" He sounds like he's about to throw up.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy myself." Geralt tries, weakly. 

It's silent for a moment. The tension in the room is oppressive. Geralt clenches and unclenches his fists, waiting for Jaskier to fess up or leave him or apologize or scream. Just something. 

He doesn't expect arms wrapping around his chest and pulling him to lay back against him. 

"Geralt of Rivia," Jaskier whispers against his ear. "I am your friend because you care. I'm your friend because you protect me, even when it's my own stupid fault I'm in trouble. I'm your friend because you go out of your way to buy me things you'll think I'll like at the market. I'm your friend because when I wake up from a nightmare on the road, you tug me into your bedroll and hold me until I fall asleep. I'm your friend because you let me ride Roach when my fancy shoes fray even when you told me they would." He stops to get his breathing under control, choking on a sob. "I'm your friend, Geralt, because you're mine. You're my best friend, and so I am yours, and that is that." He finishes with a tone that left no room for argument.

Geralt doesn't know what to say in response, so he doesn't speak. Instead, he turns in Jaskier's arms and presses a single chaste kiss to his lips. 

In the morning, Geralt will cup his cheeks and kiss him properly and apologize for making him cry. Jaskier will brush it off and press their foreheads together and make him promise to tell him next time he feels this way. Together, they'll set off to Toussaint.

For now, Geralt sleeps soundly in Jaskier's arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Poor Geralt :( I do love hurting him. At least Jaskier can put him back together. 
> 
> My tumblr is geralthastwohands, feel free to check it out!! Its where I get my requests, post about au ideas, plus the link to the geraskefer discord!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, loves!


End file.
